


Christmas Gift

by Female_Bellpepper



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caring Dick Grayson, Christmas, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick Grayson-centric, Dick tries to be good but fails so bad, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Shy Tim Drake, Shyness, Sibling Incest, but im late so just... just pretend im not, christmas sweaters but make it sexy, idk what else to tag this, ig, seductive Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Bellpepper/pseuds/Female_Bellpepper
Summary: “Oh, yeah?” Dick asked, clenching the sheets nervously. Tim nodded, sensual, in all ways a kid shouldn’t be. Dick knew what he was looking for and he also knew he was inches away from giving it to him “C-Can you get down please?” Tim shook his head, humming out a no.“Not until you open your gift.”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 54





	Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> mind the warnings and the tags please

Tim walked into Dick’s bedroom with feather-like steps. The only give away of his position being the creaking of the manors old doors, getting the man to look at him.

“Oh, hey Timmy.” Dick said, pulling his gaze up from his book “What’s-” His eyes widened once he saw what Tim was wearing.

Nothing but one of Dick’s christmas sweaters. Tim smirked and slowly stalked over to the man.

“W-What are you doing?” Dick stuttered, nervous as Tim straddled him.

“It’s christmas. I got you a gift.” Tim smiled, a tiny little smile that was somehow so similar to Bruce’s and wildly different at the same time.

“Oh, yeah?” Dick asked, clenching the sheets nervously. Tim nodded, sensual, in all ways a kid shouldn’t be. Dick knew what he was looking for and he also knew he was inches away from giving it to him “C-Can you get down please?” Tim shook his head, humming out a no.

“Not until you open your gift.”

“And... and what is that gift?” Dick closed his eyes for a second. Tim took the time to slowly coax the man’s shaky hands to hold his waist. Dick inhaled sharply.

Tim got closer to his ear, really close, way too close.

“Why don’t you pull up the hem of this sweater and see for yourself?” He whispered, licking the shell of Dick’s ear after just to make a point.

Dick knew he was supposed to gently take Tim out of his lap and explain that he shouldn’t be going after an older man, and he shouldn’t be with anyone from his family, for Christ’s sake. But he couldn’t. Because Tim giggled so prettily as he backed off, proud smirk on his lips as he watched Dick’s face burn red. And Dick was trying, he really was, yet he struggled to get the words out of his mouth. ‘No’ had been erased from his vocabulary all of a sudden and he couldn’t think straight, could barely even think about anything other than what the gift was supposed to be.

Still, he swallowed, shaking his head and taking his hands from Tim’s hips.

“We... we shouldn’t be... this isn’t right.”

“It’s also not right for me to have stalked you, Jason and Bruce.” Tim shrugged “And it’s definitely not right for a thirteen year old to be out fighting crime. And it certainly wasn’t right for a nine year old to do so, especially wearing those obscene panties you used to wear. But it feels good, doesn’t it?”

“I-I don’t-”

“It feels good. So good.” He placed his open palm on Dick’s chest, and it’s so small, so small,  _ too small _ “I remember the adrenaline rush of taking those sneaky pictures of you and Bruce. I remember how good it felt to be able to follow the dynamic duo through the city. I remember how proud I was when I figured out who you were. And I know how good it feels to be Robin.”

“T-Tim, that’s not-”

“And if all of that is wrong, and all of it feels so good, and we do it because it feels so good...” Tim slid his finger up, to the base of Dick’s neck “Why can’t we do this thing that feels so good even if it’s wrong?”

“Tim, that’s really not what-hmpf!” Dick was silenced by a rough kiss.

The man’s head was spinning. He couldn’t think anymore, all that he knew was that Tim was kissing him and he tasted just like the glass of chocolate milk Alfred made for them, and it felt  _ incredible _ . Too good to be true. And yet, it was clear that the kid had no idea what he was doing, so Dick held him still gently, a hand on the back of his head, guiding him. When they parted, Tim had that same small smile on his face, but with a gentle blush on his cheeks as he panted.

Dick blinked. Was he really doing that? Did he really just kiss his little brother?

He looked deep into those blue eyes, searching for regret, guilt, fear, anything that would make him stop. But instead, Tim’s eyes pulled him in, made him feel welcome, and almost thanked him for the kiss. He was right. It did feel good. And right now, his mind was struggling to find a single reason on why they shouldn’t do this.

“Dick,” Tim called for him quietly, and all of a sudden there was nothing else in the universe but him, and how good he felt against Dick’s arms “You still haven’t opened your gift.”

“Well,” Dick swallowed “Maybe you should show me my gift.”

Tim smiled shyly, reaching down to the hem of his sweater to pull it up. He did it slowly, heart thumping in his chest with anticipation. Dick caught the slightest glimpse of something red before the clothes came back down.

“I’m embarrassed.” Tim whispered.

“It’s okay.” Dick whispered back, still unsure “I bet it’s a really good gift.”

Tim looked up and down, considering what to do.

“You... you pull it up. Or I won’t be brave enough to give it to you.” Tim asked, voice barely audible.

Dick nodded, pulling up the hem slowly.

He was greeted by Tim’s cute little cock, fully erect with a red bow neatly wrapped around it’s base. Dick gasped.

“Do you like it?” Tim smiled.

“I do.” Dick answered, gently taking it in his hands “I really do.”

“What do you wanna do with it?”

“Well, it’s my gift.” Dick said, massaging it ever so slowly “I wanna play with it.”

“Go ahead.” Tim breathed out as he looked at his brother’s hand working up and down his cock.

“It’s so cute...” Dick said, changing his grip on him, only using his finger to be able to apply some more pressure “But I can’t tell if my hands are too big or if this is too tiny.”

Tim swallowed, directing his gaze to the floor and blushing.

“I-It’s tiny...” He mumbled “But your hands are really big too...”

“Well,” Dick smiled “You’re young. It’ll grow.”

Tim looked down at himself again, marveled by how Dick’s touches were so gentle and so rough, how he seemed to know what he needed better than himself.

“Y-Your hand looks nice against it.” He murmured.

“You think so?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you baby bird.” Dick chuckled, picking up the pace. Tim slapped a hand over his mouth, covering his moans “Shhh... Here, let me help.” Dick tapped two fingers to Tim’s mouth “Suck on them.”

The boy eagerly took in his two fingers, holding a much bigger hand with two of his own, sucking Dick’s fingers as if they were a lolipop, quickly turning them into a drooling mess.

“Good boy.” Dick praised, smiling up at him.

The man kept working on Tim, slowly building up the rhythm until he was having trouble with focusing on his fingers. Dick would simply shove them a little further down when he made a loud noise, choking it out before bringing his fingers to gently rest at his tongue. When Tim got startled, however, he’d involuntarily bite down on his fingers, then try to apologize.

“It’s okay.” Dick smiled “Just don’t hurt me.”

Tim’s noises kept on increasing, and increasing, and increasing, until he suddenly went rigid on Dick’s lap, biting his fingers hard as he came all over his hands. The man hissed from the pain, but let the kid do whatever he needed to, letting him finish and whimper around his fingers before slowly pulling off to examine the bite marks on his saliva-coated hand.

“I’m sorry.” Tim said, out of breath.

“It’s fine. I think it’s kind of adorable actually.” Dick smiled “But can you clean up this mess for me?” He raised the hand he had been using to jerk him off, covered in Tim’s seed.

The kid nodded and took it in his hands, licking it clean with exaggerated motions and hums, lapping up even at the parts that didn’t have any cum in them.

Dick pulled his hand back when it was clean, untying the bow to make sure the boy would be comfortable.

“Let me help you.” Tim whispered, running his hands over Dick’s hard on.

“Okay.” Dick whispered back, smiling as he wiped his drool covered hands on the sheets.

The kid took his hard member out of his pants, staring at it openly.

“You... you’re big.”

“Thanks.” Dick chuckled, waiting for Tim’s next move.

Much to his surprise, the kid slid off his lap, laying down on his stomach in front of him.

“Timmy?”

“I want it in my mouth.” Tim declared, grasping him gently “Can I?” Dick’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead baby.” Dick swallowed and tangled his fingers in Tim’s soft hair.

Tim licked his lips and gave the head a soft kiss, making Dick shudder in pleasure. He giggled at the older man’s reaction, licking the head delicately.

“You look really good from down here.” Tim smiled, murmuring the words against the sides of Dick’s erection.

“And you look really good down there.” Dick replied, brushing his hair away from his face.

Tim chuckled, so sweetly and almost innocent, right before taking the head of his brother’s cock into his mouth and sucking on it lightly. Dick’s breathing was heavy above him, shaky breaths as he tried to hold in his moans. Tim tried taking more of Dick into his mouth, and the man bit his lips to contain his sounds.

“Your mouth is so warm around me... do you think you can take me deeper?” Dick whispered.

Tim hummed and tried his best to bob up and down, slowly swallowing more and more of his brother’s cock. Dick’s length was soon covered in Tim’s saliva, almost excessive saliva, as he tried his best to please his brother.

“Use your hands for the part your mouth won’t reach... yeah, just like that.” Dick instructed, throwing his head back.

“Hey,” Tim took him out of his mouth as he frowned at the older man “Look at me.” He stroked Dick as he spoke “I like having you look at me.”

“Okay, baby bird.” Dick chuckled, looking back down as he gently scratched the boy’s scalp.

Tim went back to work, even more enthusiastic now that he knew Dick would keep his gaze on him. He’d gag and choke a few times, and the man would always have to pull him up and off him by his hair just to make sure he was okay. Tim would cough before pouting and telling Dick that he had it under control.

Dick felt as if his brain had turned into a gooey substance inside his cranium, which made rational thought rather difficult. Tim’s mouth felt too warm and wet, and if that was his first time sucking dick he was a hell of a beginner, soft tongue rubbing just right along the underside, cheeks hollowing just a little from the suction, humming as he clearly savoured the taste of his older brother, trying to take more and more in his mouth.

“Timmy... Timmy, I’m gonna cum...” Dick warned, but Tim seemed to insist on sucking him through it. The older man didn’t want him to choke, so he grabbed him harshly by the hair, pulling him off his cock again, using his free hand to stroke himself.

“Hey!” Tim protested.

“Just keep your mouth open, I want to see it on your face.” Dick breathed out, picking up the pace as Tim did what he was told “ _ God _ , you’re cute. Fuck I’m- agh!”

Tim closed his eyes as Dick’s seed landed on his face; seemingly endless, thick, warm, white ropes of cum that hit his cheeks, nose and mouth.

“Fuck...” Dick took a deep breath, staring at the boy “You... have you ever done this before?”

Tim blushed.

“No, not exactly... why, was I that bad?”

“You were fucking great.” Dick looked up at the ceiling for a moment “Wait.” He looked back down “What do you mean with ‘not exactly’?”

“Well, I...” His blush intensified “I might or might not have impulse bought a dildo behind all your backs to practice before I came here tonight.”

“You... you practiced?” Dick smiled.

“Yeah, but just... just a little bit. It arrived too last minute, I wasn’t able to get the hang of deepthroating before this.”

Dick joined his hands in front of his face for a second, still smiling, amused.

“What?” Tim pouts “Don’t laugh at me. I wanted you to like me. I know you have been with a lot of people who probably did this so much better than me, how would I ever please you if I didn’t practice?”

“Timmy, baby, you’d please me regardless of that.” Dick explained, getting the boy to sit up on his lap again “And I’m not making fun of you. I just think that that’s the most Tim Drake thing ever.” He laughed “And it’s really cute. It’s adorable that you wanted to please me to that extent, but I promise you, you do not have to practice on that dildo anymore.” He smirked “You can use my very real cock for that.”

Tim giggled, looking down.

“Okay.” He said, shyly.

“Good. Now let’s go clean up, I really made your pretty face dirty.”

**Author's Note:**

> @FBellpepper on twitter, if you wanna shout at me. I post horny stuff about those sexy sexy batbrothers there too. And other things, but mainly that.


End file.
